We have continued our study of bacteriophage lambda Hin function and have shown that it is responsible for several alterations in E. coli physiology (Transformation). We believe these alterations result from an effect on the E. coli membrane. We have precisely mapped the location of Hin on the lambda chromosome and have isolated several mutants which affect Hin expression. We also study control of transcription initiation and termination on phage lambda DNA. We have defined a discrete site PE for initiation (promotor) on lambda DNA. PE initiation requires a phage positive-regulatory function cII. This function also is required to initiate transcription at PI another lambda promotor. Transcription termination has been studied. A discrete site on lambda, tR1, has been shown to terminate transcription both in vitro and in vivo in the presence of the E. coli factor Rho.